


Where She Resides in my Heart

by ForTheFunOfIt_37



Series: In my Heart, Not the Past [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheFunOfIt_37/pseuds/ForTheFunOfIt_37
Summary: The Avengers have settled down as much as they could, and had children. Now all those children are young teenagers. Captain America and his daughter, Christina Rogers, are both broken up over the absence of Cap’s wife, Christina’s mother. Cap knows his relationship with his daughter is not as it should be, and longs to fix it, but needs to fix himself first. But can he fill the void his wife left behind? And can he do so before the trouble that having kids brings?





	1. Chapter 1

*Click* Okay? Is this on? Here we go….  
There are five of us. Five and only five. Well, seven if you count the two weirdos whose parents just wear supersuits.  
But you get what I mean. Only five super kids.  
There’s the argument that Barton and Romanov are not superheroes, but if you’ve ever been in a fight with them, you’d know better.  
All of us are 14. There’s something about us that makes us special, and not just our powers.  
We have our ‘leader’: Christina Rogers.  
Our ‘warrior’: Sarah Thorchild.  
Our stealth/strategist: James Romanov  
Our ‘sharpshooter’: Nathaniel Barton  
And then we have our weapons and technology master.  
That’s me. Jacob Stark.  
But you know, just call me Jake. All my friends do.  
Oh! And Christina goes by Christy.  
And just call Nathaniel, Nate. Unless of course you’d like an arrow to the knee.  
As the children of the Avengers, we are sworn to keep SHIELD secrets, even though we don’t know very many.  
For the most part we live at the Avengers Facility in Upstate New York, but sometimes our parents will take us out to other SHIELD bases or my dad’s place, STARK Tower (Now called the Avenger’s Tower).  
Speaking of where we live, we are currently at the Avenger’s Facility. We aren’t really allowed to wander around the facility because of super top secret stuff our parents won’t tell us about, but we do get this huge room full of science projects, papers, markers, a couple of computers, ropes, roller blades and strangely enough, a bookshelf full of books. (Why read paper books when you can have the computer read it to you as you built a robot?)  
Oh and our security clearance is only a .5 (which is now possibly because we are not allowed to have a Level 1, again more secret stuff).  
But it’s not as bad as it sounds. All in all it’s pretty good. We’ve got food, warm beds, school classes, (which, honestly, I don’t really need) and we get a chance to experiment with our gifts.  
Oh shoot! Here comes Christy’s dad! Gotta go! *Click*

“Jake, is that a recording device?”  
Jake jumps as Nate releases the rope he was holding himself up with.  
“Holy smokes!” Jake recovers and looks up to see Nate turning a somersault before landing next to him. “Have you ever considered trying out for pro parkour?”  
“Very funny.” Nate smirks the way Hawkeye always does when he’s amused. “You didn’t answer my question. Is that a recording device?”  
“No. It’s clearly a metallic inhaler.” Jake’s sarcastic tone matches that of Iron Man’s.  
“Sure it is.” Nate’s eyes gleam with humor. “But you don’t have asthma.”  
“You know what Barton?” Jake exclaims frustratingly as he shoves his recorder into his pocket.  
“Boys! Over here!” Captain America is standing between Christy and Sarah. “Everyone in a straight line please.”  
“This ain’t the military doc.” Tony Stark smirks as he walks into the large room.  
Steve rolls his eyes then walks down the line until he finds a child missing. “Where’s James?”  
He casts a quick glance around the room, his eyes falling on a giant slide looking ramp attached to the rock wall in the back of the room. “And what is that?”  
Jake shrugs. “That’s James’s project.”  
“BANG-A-RANG!!!” A voice yells and a boy with red curly hair comes down the ramp on roller blades. He’s goes over the jump and is airborne, sailing across the room. He hits the ground and hastily brakes before slamming into Steve knocking them both to the ground.  
Tony hoots with laughter, hugging his chest in an attempt to control his outburst.  
“Sorry Cap.” James smiles guiltily as he stands up.  
Steve climbs to his feet. “It’s alright.”  
Tony, having just gotten ahold of himself, cracks up again. “It’s alright? Just like that? Oh Steve I’m dying over here!”  
Steve raises an eyebrow as he watches his friend. “I don’t get it.”  
Tony tries to explain, but can’t speak through his laugh.  
“Never mind.” Steve rolls his eyes and begins to walk away. “Come on kids. It’s time to go.”  
“Go where?” A brave soul, Jake, asks as they walk.  
“A safe house.” Cap says. “The Avengers have some important business.”  
This was met with groans and complaints. How much work did the Avengers have to do anyway?  
Avenger’s Facility Landing Bay #06

“You’re positive I can’t stay?” Jake asks his father when they stop in front of the QuinJet.  
Tony shrugs. “Sorry. A strict ‘no kids allowed’ meeting is going to take place. It’ll be really boring trust me.”  
“If you say so Dad.” Jake sighs and stuffs his hands into his pockets. None of the kids liked it when they had to move from base to base whenever their parents did something that could prove to be dangerous.  
“Hey, I got you something.” Tony takes a flash drive from his pocket. “It’s one of F.R.I.D.A.Y’s design matrixes. I thought you’d like it. Make some projects. Just plug it into your computer, it should only take an hour or so to upload, then it’s on all your devices.”  
“Really?” Jake perks ups and takes the drive. “Thanks Dad!”  
“And your mother doesn’t approve of this one, but here you go.” Stark hands his son another piece of technology. “I hear you’ve become interested in stunt videos and you want to make some to put on your blog. Even better than a GoPro. Its elements proof and comes with a stand.”  
Jake beams and his father winks before turning around and heading back. Jake walks onto the jet.

“Have fun at your meeting.” Nate says to his parents.  
Clint lets out a laugh. “Yeah sure. I’m going to greatly enjoy getting my brains drained out my ears.”  
Nate smirks. “Better you than me.”  
His mother smiles at them both. “Be careful Nate. Don’t do anything your father would do.”  
“Hey! Ouch.” Clint says, pretending to be offended.  
She hugs Nate, then shoos him towards the jet. “Go on now, and if your hear from your brother or sister, let us know!”  
Nate nods, then waves and hops onto the QuinJet.  
Laura turns on Clint. “Brains? Plural?”  
“Yes. Problem?” Clint answers back with a smirk. “Everyone knows I’m so smart because of my double brains.”  
She rolls her eyes. “I was surprised you had one, singular.”  
“I can’t win can I?”  
Laura grins. “Nope. See you around, Hawkeye.” She kisses him then walks out.

Natasha Romanov doesn’t hold connections. At least not the close personal kind. But all that changed during the Age of Ultron. She had confessed her love for Bruce Banner, and he he had run away! Just like all the others who claimed to care about her. Because of this, when the Avengers started settling down and having kids, Natasha got jealous because she had no one.  
Eventually, she flew back to Russia and visited the orphanage where she lived before the Red Room took her. There she found a boy of about four, orphaned at one, with red curly hair and a sense of humor that didn’t seem right for an orphan. He said his name was James. Nat had happily taken him home as her own. Now he was her malen’kiy soyka soyka. Her little Jay-Jay.  
“Have fun in Hawaii.” Nat said as she walked her son to the Jet, her arm around his shoulders. “Sun and beaches.”  
“Userdno rabotay, userdno igray.” James says. Work hard, play hard.  
“Hmm. Yeah.” Nat agrees. She kisses his cheek. “Ostavaytes’ v bezopasnosti. Nichego ne delat’ nemoy. Zashchita drugikh.” Stay safe. Don’t do anything dumb. Protect the others.  
James nods. “I will.” He then walks into the QuinJet.

“Yay. Vacation.” Christy says sarcastically.  
“Christy, you know you can’t stay.” Steve sighs. “When we do something important like have a gathering, it puts a target on our heads for those who see us as threats. The last thing the Avengers want is for their kids to be killed or taken captive.”  
“Jane and Robby are staying.” She points out.  
Steve sighs yet again. “Scott and Sam aren’t here yet. When they get here, Jane and Robby will join you.”  
“Then can I stay until they get here?”  
“What can I say that will make you stop asking?” Cap asks helplessly.  
Christy looks up, seeing her opening. “Tell me about Mom.”  
Captain America’s eyes darken, like a storm rolling in off the sea. “No. It's time for you to go. Now.”  
Christy turns away and heads towards the jet, then turns back. “Mom would let me stay.”  
“You don’t know that.” Steve says firmly. “She’s not around anymore, so you do as I say.”  
“Fine. Whatever you say Captain.” She says it like an insult, then walks fiercely up the boarding ramp and into the jet.  
Steve sighs, already knowing he didn’t handle that well. He never did, whenever the topic of his wife was brought up. He missed her terribly.

Sarah was the last one to board the jet. Her mother, Jane Thorswife (formerly Foster) had told her that after a few more days on Midgard(Earth) she could go to her other home on Asgard, where her father lived. Sarah liked Asgard, its glistening buildings and marvelous waters. Most of all, she enjoyed her father and his friends, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. They were always so nice to her, showing her how to do new things and telling her stories. Her mother liked them too, and often came for a visit whenever she could be spared. SHIELD had her busy these days, working on all sorts of scientific discoveries. But Sarah didn’t mind.

As soon as she was in her seat on the QuinJet, the jet took off and headed for the base where they would spent the two weeks it took for the Avengers to discuss how the year was going, access one another, and make sure nobody had blown anything up.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Kihei, County of Maui, Hawaii, SHIELD Base: Mea-huna_ **

“Ready?” Jake asks.

“Yeah! Let’s do it!” James answers enthusiastically. Jake had just finished attaching his new camera to its stand a few meters away. The two scurry back to where they left their skateboards at the top of a large ramp.

“Helmets?” 

James checks the strap on his sky blue helmet, then makes sure Jake has his. “Check.”

“Knee pads?” 

James looks down to confirm that his matching knee pads had not fallen off in the two minutes it took to set up the camera, then again makes sure Jake had his. “Check.”

“Skateboards?”

This time James rolls his eyes. How could they forget the skateboards? They rode them to the skatepark! Jake was waaaay too organized for a Stark. Actually, way too organized for a human, let alone a child of an Avenger. “Check. And before you say the next thing, check. Let’s just go already!”

“Okay, okay.” Jake mentally finishes his checklist and hops onto his board. “Go!”

The two boys go down the ramp. James hits the half-pipe first, doing a traditional ollie before switching feet and heading back down with a goofyfoot. Jake follows, but performs an ollie in which his board flips before he lands back on it, heading down with a regular skater stance.

“Oh look at them!” Jane Lang cries, pointing to the boys skateboarding. “There is a whole ocean to surf on and they choose to skateboard!”

Christy and Sarah exchange glances, not sure whether or not to tell Jane (who was 3 years younger than them) to shut up, or to agree with her.

“They always are a weird pair.” Sarah goes the kind route.

Christy nods in agreement, quickly wanting to change the topic. It’s not that the girls didn’t like Jane, for Jane was a very nice girl, but Jane talked a lot. About everything. And she didn’t quite understand why Christy and Sarah liked to do things like rock climbing and martial arts instead of makeovers and telling secrets.

Jane looks at the girls, then shrugs and takes her surf board out to the water.

“I thought she’d never leave.” A voice says, directly behind Christy.

She lets out a yelp and jumps away from her spot on the beach.

“Nate!” Sarah scolds. “Don’t scare people like that!”

Nate chuckles to himself then plops down on Christy’s towel and steals a handful of pretzels from the open bag.

“By all means, help yourself.” Christy says sarcastically. 

“Thank you, I think I will!” Nate grins and continues to eat his pretzels. Christy rolls her eyes, not knowing how much she looked like her father when she did.

“What brings you here?” Sarah asks.

Nate’s eyes gleam with humor. “The free food. Obviously.”

Sarah raises and eyebrow, Christy punches his arm.

“Okay, okay. I decided that my lovely world in Minecraft could use the time to catch up with my beautiful palace while I sat outside.” Nate explains with his ever present smile. The smile fades. “I’m kidding, the computer crashed. I came to get Jake to fix it, but saw the food and decided to take a detour.”

“I see.” Christy sat back down and took some pretzels for herself. “What are you doing later? I had the idea that after lunch we would all play a board game together.”

“Nothing much. I’ll play as long as we don’t play  _ Uno _ again.” Nate answers.

“I totally  _ destroyed  _ you in our last game!” Christy grins at the memory.

Sarah shakes her head at the same memory. “I had no idea a kid’s card game could be so violent. And when did people start placing bets in  _ Uno _ ?”

“Oh! Jake’s dad added that in a while back.” Nate explains. “I was talking to my dad after our last game, apparently  _ Uno  _ is a sore spot for all the Avengers. Jake said his dad lost $200.”

“That’s insane!” Sarah exclaims. “This is why the Avengers should not play competitive games. It makes them crazy!”

“I think anything they do together makes our parents crazy.” Christy counters. “After all, they save the world for a living.”

“True.” Nate agrees. His pocket buzzes. He takes out his phone and groans, putting the call on hold. “Sorry guys, it’s Ally. I’ve gotta take this.” Christy and Sarah nod as Nate takes his phone and heads back to the SHIELD base up the hill from the beach.

“Hey Ally.” He says, with fake happiness.

“Nathaniel Anthony Barton! I swear to God, if you put me on hold one more time I will fly home just so I can strangle you!”

“Sorry. I had to get back to the base first.”

“The base? YOU LEFT THE BASE??!!!” Ally shrieked from the other line. “You know better!! You are going to be in so much trouble, Nathaniel!!”

“Sis, please just call me Nate. It’s like calling you Alexandria.” Nate sighs.

“Do not speak that name! I hate it! What were Mom and dad thinking?” 

Nate sighs again. “Ally, is there any reason you called? Christy and Sarah are waiting.”

“Yes actually there is.” Ally calms down a bit. “I need you to tell Mom and dad I need some more money, I spent all mine already and Professor Xion says we need to get more papyrus and paint.”

“Allyyyyyy…….” Nate groans and drags out her name. “Can’t you just call Mom or Dad?”

Ally seems somewhat offended. “Of course not! Mom and Dad are way too busy for me to bother them!”

“But I’m not?”

“Exactly! Come on Nate, be my darling baby brother. Please?” Ally uses her sugar sweet nice voice.

“Ugg! Fine!” Nate exclaims. “I will tell Mom and Dad you need money. Is that all?” He didn’t mean to be harsh, but Ally was incredibly annoying.

“Nate.” Ally says calmly. “I’m sorry I can’t call very often, but it’s hard to talk and study at the same time. I can only call for important things.”

“Oh like your family’s not important?!” Nate yells.

“Oh Nate, that’s not what I-”

“Goodbye, Ally!” Nate hangs up and turns his phone off, making a mental note to call his mom later. Alexandria Barton was Nate’s 20 year old sister, she was studying Chinese culture and history in Beijing. Alexandria, or Ally, as she was more commonly called, had a thing for history and believed that the key to the future lay in the past, which is why she refused to be Hawkeye when the position was offered to her. Nate’s 25 year old brother, Cadence Barton, hated violence and was a doctor in California, he also turned down the chance to be Hawkeye. So Nate had accepted the role. He shared his father’s belief that if you wanted the world you live in to be safe, you had to help make it that way.

“Hey guys, I’m back.” Nate smiles and sits back down with the girls, who had been joined by Jake, James and Jane.

“So how’s Ally?” Christy asks.

“Same as always.” Nate sighs. “She needs money, so I have to call my mom later. I hate sisters.”

Jake shrugs. “At least you have one.” 

Everyone is silent. They all knew of course, that Pepper had been pregnant with twin girls when Jake was eight. The delivery was almost a month and a half early. The girls, who would have been named Sydney and Savannah, didn’t make it. 

“Is it safe to talk about why only Nate has siblings?” Sarah asks. “I don’t mean to be rude or depressing, is he the only one?”

“Good question.” Jake agrees. “I mean, my parents tried, but did anyone else?”

James answers first. “Well my mom isn’t married and can’t have kids, so I think she was perfectly happy with just adopting me.”

“My mom and dad hardly get to see each other with all of their work.” Sarah says. “So they were happy with just one because they couldn’t have anymore.”

“My half-sister and I are enough for my dad.” Jane explains. “Cassie will be finishing up school in the next couple of years, so I’ll get Dad all to myself.”

“Um, well, I haven’t met my mom.” Christy smiles nervously. “I think maybe they got divorced after I was born and she left, so that’s why I don’t have siblings.”

“Robby doesn’t have siblings either.” Jane points out. “But I think that’s because he’s a handful and his mom doesn’t want anymore kids.”

Everyone laughs. Robert Wilson was a nerdy eight year old kid who had a strange obsession with birds. His pet parrot named Starfighter even thought so. Clint had trained the bird to speak, so whenever someone said the name ‘Robby’ Starfighter went “ _ Squawk! Robby’s a nerd! Robby’s a nerd! _ ”. Robby was also being trained to be the next Falcon.

“But seriously.” Sarah reels the conversation back in. “Why are most of us an only child?”

“Maybe because they are the Avengers and only want on hier?” James says. “I mean think about it, we have unnatural gifts. We don’t necessarily fit in the world. If we had siblings, what would become of the kids who didn’t inherit their parent's superhero name? They would be singled out and persecuted for being superheroes. I think our parents wanted to avoid that.”

Everyone thinks on that. It made perfect sense. That had to be the reason.

Christy stands up and pulls her towel out from under Nate. “I don’t know about you guys, but this is kinda depressing. Why don’t we see what Thing 1 and Thing 2 have prepared us for lunch, then we can play  _ Clue _ .”

The others laugh and follow Christy inside. Thing 1 and Thing 2 were the nicknames given to the twin agents Agent Martha Venez and Agent George Venez, the two Level 5 agents who took care of the kids when they traveled to different bases. The twins were each 26, young and inexperienced, who were elected to the position of babysitting.

**_After Lunch……._ **

“I predict that it was Colonel Mustard, in the dining room, with the wrench.” James checks the envelope in the center of the game board. “Yes! I win! You have all been  _ izbili ptitsa soyka _ .”

“I don’t even want to know what that means.” Jake sighs as he throws down his cards.

Nate throws his cards down too. “It means something with a jay bird. His mom calls him her  _ malen’kiy soyka soyka _ , which I’m pretty sure means ‘little jay-jay.’ At least that’s what my dad said.”

“Well he’s right. I said ‘you have all been beat by a jay bird.’ I like being called a jay bird. It makes me sound special.” James grins as he begins to put the pieces away. “So does anyone want to play  _ Uno _ ?”

“No!” Thing 1, Martha Venez exclaims as she takes the  _ Clue _ box from him. “We are  _ not _ going to play that horrid game! I’m not going to lose $50 in a kids card game.”

“You’re right. You’d lose $300.” Thing 2 chuckles to himself. His sister loved to win and wouldn’t stop until she did.

Martha elbowed him in the stomach. George kicked her in the shin. Martha went to kick him in his soft spot but froze. She smiled weakly and apologized to her twin. Then she turns to the kids.

“Sorry kids. We shouldn’t be fighting.” She tucks her chin length hair behind her ear. “Nate, did you call your mom yet?”

“No.” Nate sighs and gets up. “I’ll go do that now.”

“I want to call my mom too.” Sarah says. “She should have time to talk for at least a little while.” Sarah fishes her phone out of her pocket and heads to her room.

Jane looks at Jake and James, then jumps up and runs for the computer room. Jake, who had started to stand up, sat back down.

“Well it looks like I’m going to have to wait another three hours before I can get on the computer.” Jake sighs.

James shrugs. “Ah well, it can’t be helped.” He turns to Christy. “Do you really think your Mom and Dad got divorced?”

“Well yeah.” Christy says. “There really isn’t any other option. I would have been told or remembered if she died. He doesn’t talk about her, so I assume it's a sore subject.”

“True.” James agrees. “But somehow I don’t see your Dad as the type of guy to divorce. He’s the All-American boy. Blond hair, blue eyes, strong jaw, handsome, tall, and muscular. Not to mention creepily polite. Who wouldn’t want him?”

“I never knew you thought so highly of Dad.” Christy can’t help but smile.

“Well he is Captain America,” James grins. “And it’s not like I actually have a dad. I just evaluate other people’s dads and see who I like best. Your dad would be my pick.”

Jake and Christy laugh. James was always the one person they could count on to cheer them up.

“You are so weird.” Jake shakes his head. “By the way, did you set up the spider trap?”

Thing 1 screams as she opens the door and thousands of plastic spiders spill onto the floor.

James’s grin turns into an evil, demented smile. “What do you think?”

Jake holds out his hand and James high fives him, congratulating one another on a job well done.

“You guys are terrible.” Christy exclaims, trying to be the mature one. But she’s laughing too.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Two weeks later, Avengers Facility, Upstate New York….._ **

Nate was doodling in his notebook. Did Asgardian classes  _ have _ to be so boring? This time they were learning about some sort of Astronomer shape-shifters, but Nate wasn’t really paying attention.

“-and that’s why the Alpha is the only one who can stay in his human form for longer than two days.” Eric Selvig was the one who taught the Asgardian class, although Sarah’s mother helped from time to time. “Nate, are we bothering you?”

“What? Oh no.” Nate sits up in his seat. “Not at all.”

“Then you wouldn’t mind telling me which realm the Arctic Wolves live in?” Eric asks.

Nate gulps. There were only nine realms so he had an 11.111% chance to get this question right. He didn’t like those odds. “Uh, the ninth?”

“Hmm. Correct.” Eric answers. “You got lucky. Make sure you pay attention. You never know when you could need this information.”

“Yes sir.” Nate says, knowing he needs to pay better attention if he wants to stay on his father’s good side. Clint was already unhappy with him for a prank he played on Thing 2. He stopped drawing banana men (though they were awesome) and started taking notes like he was supposed to. Out of nowhere, a crumpled up gum wrapper landed on his desk. Most people would have passed it off as someone throwing their trash, but not Nate. He noticed the little tab sticking out slightly to the left. He took the wrapper under his desk and carefully pulled the tap to read the note:

_ Don’t treat Teacher with your sass, _

_ Just meet me after class. _

_ Where dust hides, _

_ And air slides, _

_ Talk we must, _

_ About things unjust. _

Nate stuffed the gum wrapper in his pocket. Sarah must have been really bored to have written him a note in poetry. He guessed Jake, Christy and James already knew, seeing as the note didn’t tell him to pass it on.

  
  


**_Somewhere in the Avengers Facility, An Air Duct Vent….._ **

“Remind me again why we are sitting in the air vent?” Jake asks, sighing loudly.

“Because,” Christy says with a huff. “This is top secret. Just between us.”

Jake shakes his head. “Right. Of course. Let’s get this over with.”

“Okay,” Sarah begins. “Christy thought maybe we could find the Arctic Wolves Dr. Selvig was talking about today and see if they can tell her where her mom is. You know, ‘cause they’re magical astronomers and can do stuff like that?”

“I’d be asking a lot of you guys,” Christy says. “We could get in big time trouble for doing this, and we are risking a lot just trying to do this, but I really want this. I want a chance to meet my mom. Will you help me?”

James answers first. “Of course I will. I know how you feel, being without a mother. I was like that for a while before Mom got me.”

Christy beams. “Thanks James.”

“I’ll help too.” Jake says. “Anything for a friend.”

Everyone looks to Nate, the only one who had not answered yet.

“Are you going to Nate?”Jake asks. “It’s a once in a lifetime opportunity for adventure.”

Nate smirks. “Well duh. If you guys are all going, why shouldn’t I? I’m only worried about how we’ll do it. It would be pretty bad if we got caught before we left. Which I can guarantee we will.”

Christy’s face fell.

“So we don’t get caught.” Jake deadpans, shooting Nate a glare.

“Right.” Nate laughs. “The five kids of the Avengers sneaking out of the most secure building in the world on testing day, nobody will ever notice we left.”

“Except you know, your parents?” Clint says, raising an eyebrow. “What idiot thought this idea up?”

“Dad!” Nate squeaked. “How long have you been there?”

Clint leans back against the wall of the vent, one arm resting casually on his knee. “Long enough to know what your planning. Skipping school for a field trip? By yourselves?”

“Anyway this could go unnoticed?” Nate asks helplessly, knowing he finally pushed his father over the edge of unhappy.

“I doubt it.” Clint answers. “Let’s go kiddies. Your parents have been worried sick.”

His phone rings. Clint mutters something dark in what sounds like Chinese, but Nate wasn’t sure.

“Hello?” Clint answers the phone. “Chill out Tasha, their fine.”

Black Widow answers back but the kids don’t hear.

“Having a secret meeting in the vent. They want to have a field trip.”

Natasha says something in response.

“Mmhmm. Got it. See you in a few.” He hangs up and turns to the kids. “Sarah, your dad is in the Training Room. Jake your mom is there too. Nate, wait for me at the apartment.”

“What about me?” Christy asks.

Clint sighs. “Your father requested that I walk you back to your apartment.”

  
  


The kids say their goodbyes and head out. While walking down the hall, Christy decides to try and get information. “Hey Clint?”

“Hmm?” 

“You and my dad are close, right? So you knew my mom, right?” Christy asks.

Clint isn’t sure how to answer. “Well…..yes. Why do you ask?”

“I just want to know what happened to her.” Christy sighs. “No one seems to know anything.Who is she, and where did she go?”

Clint freezes, finally understand. He spins on his heel and faces her. “Don’t ask anyone that question ever again!”

“What? Why?” Christy is confused by his sudden outburst. What happen to the playful, fun loving Clint who never got mad?

Clint takes a deep breath. “There are reasons certain things remain unsaid. It is a winding, painful path for everyone you ask to help you find out what happened to your mother.” Something dark takes Clint’s bright eyes.

“She’s gone and you can’t do anything about it but suck it up and deal with it. Your lucky you don’t remember her.” He snaps.

“Clint?” Christy’s eyes are confused and full of unshed tears at his harshness.

Clint sighs, darkness leaving him, and smiles weakly. “I’m sorry Christina.” He holds out his arms and hugs her, knowing he caused her pain.

Christy says nothing, waiting for him to explain.

“Her absence has affected us all. We were all so close, and you were so young.” Clint says sadly. “I’m sorry I snapped, but I can’t tell you anything, and I wish I could, but it’s not my place to tell you. Maybe you’ll find out one day.”

“Thank you anyway.” Christy smiles sadly. “I should probably get home or Dad will freak out.”

“That’s for sure. Cap isn’t really the calm type.” Clint grins. “I’ll see you around Christy.”

  
  


**_Rogers’s Apartment, Avenger’s Facility, Upstate New York_ **

“What to explain the trying to plan a field trip?” Steve asks, crossing his arms as his daughter walks in. 

“No not really.” Christy says, plopping on the couch with a sigh.

Steve sits down in a chair across from her. “I see. Tell me about it anyway.”

Christy sighs again. She didn’t want to tell her father about trying to find her mom, but she didn’t want to lie to him either. She chose the middle ground.

“We just wanted to go on an adventure, see what we could discover. You know, leave the compound without an armed escort.”

Steve raises an eyebrow questioningly.

Christy kept her facial features looking bored and uninterested. “What?”

“Nothing.” Steve shakes his head. “I’m sorry you think life here is boring and you're treated unfairly, but it’s dangerous for you out in the world. We are protecting you.”

“I know.” Christy sighs quietly. “How long ‘till dinner?”

Steve smiles. “At least three hours.”

“Oh good.” Christy rises and heads for her room. “I think I’ll go read a book.”

She hides a sigh of relief that her father trusted her story.  _ If only he knew…... _

**_Barton’s Apartment, Avenger’s Facility, Upstate New York_ **

Clint wiped his hands on a towel and leaned against the counter. He distractedly picked up and dart and flicked it at the dartboard in the hall.

“Whoa!” Nate just managed to step back in time as the dart whizzed by his head, hitting the bullseye with a muffled  _ thunk _ . “Nice shot.”

“Hmm?” Clint looks at the dart board. “Oh. Thanks. How’s your shot?”

Nate shrugged. “It’s okay. Not as good as yours though.”

“Maybe you need some practice.” Clint says. “What’s up with the field trip idea?”

“Oh.” Nate’s shoulders slump. “We just wanted to go out in the world. You know, have some fun?”

Clint raises an eyebrow and smirks. “You wanted to have fun?”

“Well when you say it like that it sounds stupid.” Nate tries for humor.

“That’s because it is stupid!” Hawkeye exclaims suddenly. “Do you know how much danger you would be in if you went away from the protection of SHIELD and the Avengers? People out in the world don’t like people like us, people who are different. Trust me I know.”

“Oh really?” Nate’s anger bubbles up. “How would you know? When’s the last time you left the base? Do you have a sad sob story of how you were treated unfairly and unjustly before you found SHIELD?”

“Yes!” Clint yells. “Life outside is dangerous and until you prove you can handle yourself, you’re not going anywhere!”

“You can’t stop me! I’ll leave! Like Cadence and Ally! They figured out how to escape and live normal lives! They’re not being persecuted!”

Clint counts to ten in his head, taking a deep breath. “Nathaniel, stop fighting me and just go to your room. You don’t know what you’re talking about and I’m not in the mood to tell you.”

“Fine!” Nate storms into his room to cool down.  _ What was that? _ He wonders.  _ Dad’s never been in a mood like that. Come to think of it, neither have I….. _

Laura, who had been secretly listening in the hall, takes that time to walk into the kitchen. Clint sighed and leaned back against the counter. “Well that didn’t go how I planned it to.”

“What’s wrong?” Laura asks, taking his hand and leaning into him. “Something’s got you worked up and it’s not Nate.”

“Christy asked about her.” 

“Oh Clint.” Laura hugs him sympathetically. “There’s nothing you could have done. Stop blaming yourself.”

“I know.” Clint sighs. “It’s just, it was mentioned so suddenly, I wasn’t ready for it. I’ve tried not thinking about her for years, and only just now realized how badly her decision affected Christy. It’s hard to stand by and watch while Christy’s left wondering.”

“You need to respect her decision.” Laura answers. “Her absence hit us all hard. She knew what she was doing and it’s affects on her family.”

“You’re right. As always.” Clint’s cheerful grin returns and he kisses Laura in thanks for her help.

**_Training Room, Avenger’s Facility, Upstate New York_ **

Wanda Maximoff closed her eyes and focused. An increase of anxious brain activity was building up around the Facility and she wanted to pinpoint it’s cause. 

The Scarlet Witch couldn’t exactly read minds, but she could see fears, increase fears, read emotions, and sometimes even send out different emotions. She could also read dreams or the subconscious thought.

_ There. _ She thought suddenly. An anxiety brainwave flared up then went back down as the owner calmed him/herself. 

Wanda focused in on it, ignoring the constant buzz of other thoughts and emotions that always flowed around her. It was like listening with a couple of bees flying around your head.

Wanda caught only a few emotions. Excitement. Fear. Anger. But mostly excitement. She dipped down, leaving the emotions and dipping herself into the host’s subconscious. 

_ Christina. _ Wanda recognized the brain she was in almost immediately. The girl had interesting thoughts, she was always sorting out how to make the best decision and thinking what her father would do. Then a new sub conscious thought slide in.  _ “Should I do this?”  _ Wanda was very confused.  _ Do what? Maybe Christy is up to something…. _ But the thought slipped from Wanda’s grasp and disappeared into the wild river of thoughts.

As Wanda continued to pinpoint fears, she soon found out that they were mostly coming from the Avengers and their children, although the occasional SHIELD agent could feel the tension between the Avengers.

_ Interesting. Very interesting. _ Wanda thought. She stopped her use of her powers and the buzzing, as well as everyone’s feelings, slipped away.

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**_Barton’s Apartment, Avengers Facility, Upstate New York_ **

Nate jumped as his toast popped up. He shook his head, scolding himself for being so jumpy as he took his toast out of the toaster and began to butter it and put cinnamon on it. Ever since his fight with his father the night before, Nate had been on edge. He blamed it on his nerves. He was after all, going to sneak away and steal a ship.

“Hey Mom, have you heard anything from Cadence recently?” Nate asks, biting into his toast and walking into the dining room where his mother sat on her laptop.

Laura looked up. “No, sorry hon. He’s busy you know.”

“Yeah. Maybe he’ll be home for Christmas this year. Ally too.” Nate sighs sadly as he finishes his breakfast and heads upstairs to brush his teeth.

“Laura, Tony called and said Steve wanted to hold a meeting this morning,” Clint calls as he heads down the stairs. “I’m heading out early. Did Ally say if she got the money we sent her yet?”

“Yes she got it just fine,” Laura answers. “She apologized for bothering us as well.”

Clint rolls his eyes and pulls on a hoodie. “I worry about her sometimes.”

Laura laughs. “I worry about any child of yours, Hawkeye.”

“Maybe not enough,” Clint smirks. “You never know when they might do something amazing.”

Laura stands and walks over to him and fixes the hood of his hoodie, which had folded over on itself. “Go to work already.” 

He grins, kisses her, then yells up the stairs: “Nate, if you leave today and go on that trip you're a dead man.”

“Of course.” Nate answers. His dad leaves and his mom goes back to work. “I love you too.” He rolls his eyes then tromps down the stairs. “Bye Mom.”

“Have a good day.” Laura says with a smile. “Don’t mind your father, He has a lot on his mind.”

“Right.” Nate winks and slips out the door, thinking dark thoughts about how badly he’ll get in trouble for leaving.

  
  
  


**_Stark’s Apartment, Avengers Facility, Upstate New York_ **

“Jacob Stark! Pick this up right now!” Pepper yells down the hall as she trips over what appears to be a robotic dog.

“Mo-om.” Jake groans, pulling himself out of bed and walking slowly down the hall. “What am I picking up?”

“This...this...thing!” Pepper exclaims angrily, indicating the metallic pup.

“Oh.” Jake sighs and snaps his fingers. “Come here Jason!” 

The dog’s eyes light up a soft blue and the robotic dog jumps to life, trotting over to Jake. He sits on his haunches, awaiting a new order.

“Go to the work room and go to sleep.” Jake says.

The dog woofs and trots down the hall.

“Is that all?” Jake asks sleepily.

“Yes. Though you do need to get ready for today or you’ll be late to class.” 

Jake yawns and nods, turning to head back down the hall to his room. Tony passes him and then looks to Pepper.

“Hey Pep, you do know we have a Walker in the house right? Shouldn’t we be running?”

“Very funny, Dad.” Jake sighs and heads into his room, leaving Tony to chuckle to himself.

“Can we revisit the ‘no leaving objects of unknown origin lying around the apartment’ rule?” Pepper asks. “I’m so sick of tripping over his junk. Yours too, Anthony.”

Tony gulps. His almost never called by his full name. “Right. Of course. Anything dear. We’ll talk about it today.”

“Thank you.” Pepper turns on her heel and heads out.

Jake pulls on a pair of jeans and a blue button up shirt. He was too tired to think about anything. Jake had stayed up until 2 in the morning working on Jason. He still didn’t know why he made Jason, although he guessed it had something to do with his nerves about today and their little adventure to space. He was the one who had to pilot the ship after all. He shrugged and tied his ever-present red bandana about his forehead to keep his hair out of his face. Then he slipped on some shoes and headed downstairs, waving to his father as he went. “Later Dad.”

“Have a good day.” Tony answers. “And don’t do anything bad will you? Your mother is pretty stressed out.”

“You got it.” Jake winks and grabs a strawberry Poptart before slipping out the door.

  
  
  


**_Rogers’ Apartment, Avengers Facility, Upstate New York_ **

Steve sighs, twisting his ring around his finger. He had a good feeling that Christy had lied to him last night about the field trip but didn’t push the matter. If Clint was right in his assumptions, which he usually was, then Christy had wanted to find her mother and had recruited her friends to help. 

Steve couldn’t help but feel bad for her. He longed to tell her all about his wife, what she was like. How she could be serious and lead a hard-core organization by day, then be a playful mother to her daughter, and a lover to him. How her eyes twinkled when she laughed. How her shot never missed, but she always fired an extra, just in case. Her strange love of fuzzy socks and how she couldn’t draw to save her life. He wanted to tell Christy about the darker parts of his wife’s story too. Her tragic home life, her time in the Marines, and the bullet she took for Nick Fury that almost killed her. He longed to tell his daughter why she would never know her mother, why her mother had to leave.

But he couldn’t. She had said then before she left when they decided. She would leave unexpectedly and the Avengers wouldn’t speak of her and discourage talk of her, in order to save Christy from a fate that would start a war.

Steve shook these thoughts away. He knew he would never move on, but yet, he wished in a way he would. That he could find away to heal his hurt and in turn, heal Christy’s. He knew he was closed off from his daughter in way that wasn’t good for either of them. How he needed to fix that relationship.

_ Love her, Steve. Don’t let her grow up like I did. _ His wife’s words, the ones she wrote in her perfect handwriting in her final note, run through his head. He had a promise to keep. If only he could.


	5. Chapter 5

**_SHIELD Ship 73668 AS-COMET, Somewhere in space…._ **

“Thunder base, this is SHIELD seven, three, six, six, eight, Alpha-Sierra checking in. Over.” Commander Hill spoke through her headset at the controls of her ship. Ever since the relationship between Earth and Asgard grew, SHIELD now sent representatives to Asgard to discuss galactic problems and how SHIELD could help. Lucky Agent Hill won the honour of doing this trip.

“SHIELD seven, three, six, six, eight, Alpha-Sierra, this is Thunder Base.” The warrior at the Asgardian base answered back. “You’re an hour out from base and not scheduled for check in. What’s the problem, Commander?”

“Thunder base, we have a tail ship.” Agent Hill answered. “Ship doesn’t respond to radio contact. I was hoping you could run it through your database and see if it was a known pirate ship.”

The Asgardian warrior runs a search through the database. “Ship matches no known pirates. Ship is also too vague in design and shape to identify a system that it’s from. You should be fine. Just don’t let them get too close.”

“Roger that.” Commander Hill then signs off the radio signal. “I hate space.”

Agent Staton grins from her spot as copilot. “Didn’t want to come did you, Agent Hill?”

“Not particularly.” Hill responds. “Too wide of an area with so little information. I feel too exposed.”

“Not at all paranoid are you?” Staton asks humorously.

This time Hill laughs. “I guess you could say that.”

“Agent Hill is paranoid?” Agent Mark Harrison laughs his side of the comm. “I never would have guessed.”

“Well Captain Paranoid, the ship is getting closer.” Agent Lemming reports from his station, via comm link. “In case you care.”

“Thanks, John. Keep me posted.” Hill answers back. She then guides the ship in a gentle swing towards the left, not enough to obviously tip off their tail that they are trying to lose them, but enough to put some space between them.

Then the unknown ship goes turbo speed and rams the SHIELD vessel.

“We’ve been hit! Repeat, unknown ship has attacked!”

_ Yeah no kidding.  _ Hill calls out commands over the comm and swings the ship about, preparing to engage. The next hit brings in Harrison’s reports of serious damage and injury to John.

“Staton, take over!” Agent Hill peels her headset off and unbuckles her restraints, then runs to the back to help her remaining crew.

Agent John Lemming, who was in the area of the ship that was hit, lies unconscious on the ground. Agent Lizzy Cambott runs over.

“Cambott, damage report.” Hill says, crouching over Lemming to check his vitals.

“Serious damage done to tail, left hydraulic booster, and crash gear.” Cambott reports.

“Can we fix it?”

Cambott shakes her head. “Not in flight. Sorry, Commander.”

Agent Hill sighs, then stands. “Alright, we’ll just have to make do.”

Then next hit isn’t nearly as hard. A dull thump is heard from front of the ship.

“What the heck?” Cambott turns to look.

Hill reaches down and pulls her gun off her hip. “We’re being boarded. Prepare for combat. Harrison?” 

“I heard you.” Harrison answers. “Headed your way now.”

Cambott pulls her gun out and stands defensively in front of Lemming. “I hope this is an easy fight. I don’t feel safe in space anymore than you do, Hill.”

Staton screams from cockpit and then goes silent. Cambott and Hill exchange glances.

“Staton!” Hill calls worriedly. “Sarah!”

A cold laugh echoes through the halls of the COMET ship. “She’s dead. I suggest you call off your other Agents before they die too.”

“Harrison?” Hill asks over comm, signaling Cambott to be on alert.

“Behind you.” He speaks in his deep voice a few paces away.

“Stand ready people.” Hill says in a quiet voice.

Their intruders stride into the hall and toss Sarah Staton’s body to the ground. Her throat has been slit.

“I told you to call off your Agents.” The leader, a tall man with shaggy silver hair, says. “And look what we have here. A crew of five to our eight.”

His seven thugs laugh as they slowly circle around the three agents still standing.

“What do you want?” Harrison asks coldly. “We don’t have anything of value.”

“Harrison…” Hill warns, knowing this won’t be good.

The shaggy man stops, throws back his head and laughs. “Of course not! You are the valuable property!”

“So you want information.” Agent Harrison says. “That won’t be happening.”

“Really?” The man looks very confident. “We’ll see about that. Hit the small one.”

A thug jumps out of the circle and punches Cambott in the back of the head, dropping her unconscious.

Harrison rushes to her side, only to have a gun pointed at his head.

“Stand up.” The thug says. Harrison slowly stands. “Now back away.”

Harrison does as asked, carefully stepping away, watching the gun the whole time.

“My name’s Jack. Jack Furr if you’d like.” The shaggy man smiles and extends a hand.

Harrison looks at his hand, then back into his eyes.

Jack draws his hand back. “I see. Well Harrison, it is Agent Harrison isn’t it? Of course it is. I need your help. You see, your commanding officer, rumors say she’s difficult to take captive.”

Hill raises an eyebrow at that, but says nothing.

“I need you to knock her out.” Jack continues. “I would do it, but she’s armed and I don’t really have a wish to die.”

“Why would I do that?” Harrison asks.

“Because if you don’t, I’ll shoot the girl agent in the head.” Jack takes a gun from the nearest thug and points it at the unconscious Cambott’s head. 

“Mark, it’s okay.” Hill says. “We’re not going to get out of this one, so we might as well do as they ask.”

“But Commander…”

“That’s an order, Agent Harrison.” Hill states firmly. She turns to Jack Furr. “You won’t get what you want. You’ll have to kill us first.”

“We’ll see.” Jack smiles then beckons to Harrison. “Get it over with.”

“I’m really sorry about this, Commander.” Harrison says as he walks towards her.

Hill grins. “Don’t be. Just make it count. How often do you get to attack your commanding officer without dying?” 

Harrison shrugs, getting her point. He swings his fist at the back of her head, half expecting Hill to flinch away. Instead, she turns her head to met his strike. Agent Hill drops to the floor beside her other fallen agents.

“Well done.” Jack grins like a madman. “Bang him, and bag him.”

The last thing Harrison remembers is being hit in the back of the head and his world falling dark.

  
  
  


**_Landing Bay #08, Avenger’s Facility, Upstate New York_ **

“Hmm. Okay.” Nate looked at James. “Did you bring your lock kit?”

James hands it over and Nate selects the one he needs. “Thank you. Now take care of the cameras.”

James turns to Jake. “Hand over your phone. Mine’s not advanced enough for this hack.”

“You know I could do this part right?” Jake says as he hands it over. “I’m not totally useless.”

“Yeah and we would totally trust the person who almost turned us into Avenger pancakes when trying to learn how to use an Iron Man suit,” Nate laughs as he picks the lock.

James grins to himself as he uses Jake’s phone to override SHIELD security using a premade hack, blacking out the cameras.

“Done.” Nate stands and swings the door open. “Where are the girls?”

“Here.” Christy says, slipping out of the air vent. “We got it.”

“Yup. One old dusty map of space,” Sarah slides after her friend. “Check.”

Jake runs his fingers through his hair, causing it to stand up. “Can we hurry up? I’m really freaking out.”

“Chill out.” Nate says, leading the way into the hanger.

Christy hangs back beside Jake. “If you’d like, you can stay behind.”

“No I’ll go.” Jake strides forward, flashing her a winning grin. “You can count on me.”

  
  


**_SHIELD Ship 89355 GF-COMET, Somewhere in Space….._ **

“You're going to want to turn left at this checkpoint.” Sarah says, peering out the front view widow of the cockpit, then double checking the map. “Yeah, that’s right.”

“Sarah, that’s the eighth time you’ve told me.” Jake sighs. “I’ve never done this before and it’s hard to concentrate with you telling me the same thing every 30 seconds.”

“Sorry.” Sarah blushes with embarrassment. “It’s so weird to be in a ship instead of flying.”

“It’s alright.” Jake grins. “Just tell me when it’s time.”

“Right.” Sarah then stands. “I’m going to go see how the others are holding up.”

Sarah walks into the back part of the ship. Christy and James are talking quietly to each other, and Nate is flipping coins into a cup.

“How’s it going?” Christy looks up suddenly. “How far away are we?”

“According to the map, about an hour or two.” Sarah answers. “How are guys doing?”

Nate, holding a quarter between his thumb and middle finger, looks up. “Kinda bored, but I’m getting practice. Watch this.” He snaps his fingers with the coin between them and sends the quarter spinning into the cup with a nice  _ clang! _

“Nice.” Sarah laughs. “What about you two?”

“James is helping me finalize a plan for engaging the StarWolves.” Christy says. “Do you think our parents have noticed that were gone?”

  
  


**_Conference Room, Avenger’s Facility, Upstate New York_ **

Tony Stark, who was growing gradually bored with Cap’s status update on the well doing of the children’s school, pulled out his phone under the table and read his messages. He had 3 from Pepper, and 1 from FRIDAY. He opened the one from FRIDAY.

_ Don’t see why you changed me to texts, boss. I can’t warn you if something bad happens. Anyway, Christina, Nathaniel, Jacob, Sarah and James have stolen a COMET ship. They went to space, boss. _

Tony sat straight up, cursing creatively as he stuffed his phone is his pocket. “Cap we gotta go! FRIDAY said the kids went on a field trip to outer space!”

“What?!” Natasha and Clint exclaim at the same time.

“Brilliant.” Steve stands and rushes after Tony. “Clint, Nat, stay here and keep guard. Keep Wanda and Vision here too. Tony and I will take care of this.”

Natasha begins to hyperventilate in Russian. Pulling out her phone, she calls her son’s cell. She goes to voicemail. 

“ _ Der’mo! _ ” She curses.

“Calm down Nat.” Clint says calmingly. “Cap and Tony will take care of them. They’ll be alright.”

“ _ Ya takoy tupoy _ .” Natasha sighs, sitting back down. I’m so stupid.

“No you’re not.” Clint sits down next to her. “You couldn’t have guessed. None of us could.”

“You’re right.” Nat smiles. “We should probably tell Wanda and Vision before they freak out.”

“Probably a smart idea.” Clint and Natasha stand, then walk from the room.

**_An Arctic Cave, Somewhere in the Ninth Realm……_ **

“Commander…..wake up.” Cambott bent over her superior officer, hoping she wasn’t dead. “Please Commander……Oh God, please don’t be dead….”

Maria Hill opened one eye. “I’m not dead, though with this headache, I wish I was.”

“Oh God Commander!” Cambott’s face brightened. “Guys! She’s awake!”

Hill sat up, opening both eyes and rubbing the base of her neck. “How long have I been out?”

“I’m not sure.” Cambott says. “I woke up first, then Mark. Then John. It’s been an hour since I woke up.”

“So I’ve been out for at least two hours.” Hill says. “Not bad. I was expecting to be out for at least four.”

“Four?” Mark Harrison asks. “Why four?”

Hill brushes her bangs away from her temple, revealing a small scarr. “Battle of New York. A grenade threw me into a metal stair. Still a weak spot.”

“That sounds pretty bad if it’s still bothering you.” John Lemming says critically. “Shouldn’t you get it checked out?”

“Not right now.” Hill laughs. “We have to figure out how to get out of here. Any idea where we are?”

“A cave.” Harrison deadpans. “In space.”

Hill rolls her eyes. “Obviously, I meant any idea which planet? In which relm?”

“No idea.” Cambott says, smiling softly. “We haven’t seen anyone since the attack. We were at the midway point, between the seventh and ninth realms, and you can only go so far before we would have woken up. So I’m guessing seven, eight or nine.”

“Good. Someone who still thinks like an Agent.” In her head Hill thinks:  _ This is the last time I work with Level 5s. Something bad ALWAYS happens when working with Level 5s. _

Harrison and Lemming roll their eyes. Hill had always seemed to favor Cambott. Well actually, Staton, but she was dead now.

“Tried the bars?” Hill asks, looking towards the cell door that has them shut into the cave.

“Yes. No luck.” Lemming answers. 

“Hmm.” Hill walks towards the bars to inspect them, giving them a tug herself. “Well darn. Got any ideas anyone?”

Harrison frowns. “Maybe if we could get the right amount of leverage, we can pop the bars off.”

“That might work.” Hill nods her head. “What could we use for leverage?”

As the team looks around for something to use as leverage, they hear footsteps echo down the stone hall, heading towards their cave-cell. A woman with long silver hair and a squad of thugs with weapons stop at the cell door.

“Good morning, how was your night?” The silver haired lady asks in a fake sweet voice.

Hill takes the liberty to answer her honestly. “It sucked. I don’t suppose you’ve come bearing food and a way out, have you?”

“No, Ms. Hill, I’m afraid not.” The lady takes a key and unlocks the door. “Now, Ms. Hill, seeing as you’re outnumbered, I suggest you come with me. Quietly please.”

“Fine.” Hill says, biting back her fury. She accepts a pair of handcuffs and allows herself to be led out of the cell. 

She turns back to her team. “Don’t do anything dumb. Please.” Her team members nod, and a shove in the back from a thug gets Hill walking down the hall.

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**_Avengers Space Jet, Somewhere in space……._ **

“How far behind them are we?” Steve asks, leaning into the cockpit where Tony sat at the controls.

Tony looks at the control board, then back out the viewport. “Twenty minutes. They planned this well.”

“Can we catch them?” Steve sits down in the co-pilot chair. “Can we at least speed up?”

“I can get us 10 minutes behind them, but we have to save fuel for the return trip. We’re in a modified jet, their in a spaceship.”

“Alright. Do that then.” Steve sighs. “I hope nothing bad happens to them.”

“Well they planned this far, hopefully they’ve planned for danger.” Tony says, flipping a switch and adjusting their course. “They are our kids after all.”

“Right.” Steve nods, then looks to his left where a screen has a map. “They’re headed for the Ninth Realm. What’s there that they want?”

Tony just shrugged, not knowing.

“I should have confronted her. I knew she was lying. Why didn’t I push harder?” Steve sighs. “I’m so stupid.”

“Hey, it’s not your fault. No one could have known.” Tony comforts, turning to his friend. “I didn’t push Jake either, if you want to know. If it’s anyone’s fault it’s all of ours. Nat and Clint too.”

“Right. You’re right. I’m sorry.” 

**_Ninth Realm, the Arctic Moons, in the Snowy Woods……_ **

“Well it’s cold.” Christy states, shivering as she steps of the ship. 

“No kidding!” James laughs. “I think it’s the white stuff on the ground. I’m pretty sure it’s called snow.”

“I’m pretty sure the cure is called a coat. Here.” Nate tosses everyone a black coat, then pulls on one himself. “SHIELD issued tactical winter coats.”

“Thanks, Nate.” Jake says, zipping his up. “SHIELD has good taste. Black. Always black.”

Sarah takes out the old map. “Okay everybody, follow me. The Guide of Spirits should meet us at a cave near by. Remember guys, he’s also the Alpha, so don’t be rude.”

Jake and Nate exchange annoyed glances. James chuckles to himself.

Sarah lead the group of teens through the Snowy Woods (such and original name) and stops at the entrance to a large cave.

“Hello?” Christy calls, walking towards the mouth of the cave. “Is this where we find the Guide of Spirits? I have a question to ask the Alpha.” There was no answer.

“Maybe he’s not home?” James suggests. “Helloooo?” He strides into the cave.

A deep growl sends him scurrying backwards out of the cave until he trips and lands in the snow. Nate helps him to his feet, and then they join the others in a tight bunch, everyone too scared to step forward.

Christy gulps. “U-uh, are you the A-Alpha?”

A beautiful wolf with dark fur slinks out of the cave. The wolf eyes the teens, then looks back to the cave.

“I’m Christy. I have a q-question?” Christy says nervously.

The wolf turns to Christy. Then, her silky fur turns inside out and the figure of the wolf morphs into a lovely female with long silver hair.

“I’m sorry. The Alpha is busy, but feel free to wait for him.” The woman smiles. “My name is Caina. I will show you to the Room of Stars, where you can await the Alpha.”

“Um..thank you.” Christy smiles shyly. “Lead on. We’ll follow.”

Nate and Jake look at each other, both showing how nervous they were. 

“I’m sorry,” James speaks up. “But did you just transform from a wolf? Is anyone else confused?”

“James!” Sarah exclaims. “Don’t be rude!”

Caina laughs. “Not to worry, child. In answer to your question, yes. The Arctic Wolves can transform into wolves, a special gift given to us from the Stars.”

“Oh okay. I get it now.” James nods. “Didn’t Selvig say something about that in class the other day?”

“Yes stupid.” Jake says. “Pay attention.”

Caina leads the group into the cave, which is larger on the inside, and full of rooms and grand halls. Everything is beautiful, and decorated with designs of space and stars. The legends told by Eric Selvig were true, the Wolves really did dedicate their lives to astronomy after the gift from the stars.

Caina stops in a room that has a huge, domed window ceiling, through which you can see the stars of space.

“Wait here, and I shall tell the Alpha that we have visitors.” Caina smiles. “Don’t worry, he shouldn’t be long, he is very hospitable.”

  
  


**_The Room of Souls, Arctic Wolves Fortress Cave, the Ninth Realm….._ **

“Agent Hill, thank you for coming.” Jack Furr stands from where he was sitting.

Hill rolls her eyes. “Not like I was given much of a choice.” Her eyes glanced around the room. The creepy silver-haired lady had left them a while ago and the thugs had shoved her into this room.

“True.” Jack agrees. “Do you know why you’re here, Miss Hill?”

“You want information.” Hill answers, her eyes flicking back to Jack’s. “I’m the highest ranked agent on my team, so I know the most.”

“That’s a good guess, logical too. But that’s not why you're here.” Jack smiles.

Hill raises an eyebrow, now generally surprised. 

“Maria Hill, I have a problem.” Jack starts. “You see, as the Alpha, I lead the pack. I’m in charge. But I won’t always be. One day, I will die. Then who will lead the pack?”

Maria doesn’t answer. Jack strides forward, slowing to walk around Agent Hill, inspecting her carefully. He is silent as he walks around her, stopping in front of her, his face mere inches from hers. Maria takes in the scar over his eye, it looks new, but he does not act as though it bothers him.

“Does this bother you?” Jack asks, leaning in so their foreheads touch. “I’m sorry if it does, but I’m thoroughly enjoying myself.”

Maria fights the urge to flinch away. “Why am I here?”

“Ah yes.” Jack whispers, their heads still touching. “I have no children, Agent Hill. None of my kind are worthy of producing an heir. But you, Maria Hill, you are. I´ve seen the success of your previous offspring.”

Maria thought she was going to throw up. “E-excuse me?”

Jack draws back, but only a little. “You heard me. You’re going to produce my heir.”

Maria doesn’t know what to think. She had been taken captive for many things, but never for this.

“No!” She exclaims. “I won’t!”

Jack sighs, shaking his head. “Darling, I know why you won’t. You’ll soon see otherwise.” He approaches her, slinking one arm around her waist. “You think you’ll be unloyal by helping me, but if you do, you’ll be loyal to your new self. Your perfect self.” Maria cringes, trying to think of a way out. She cries out in both shock and pain when Jack sinks his teeth into her lower left arm. He drags his teeth down her forearm, opening a long cut. 

He pulls back and grins, his teeth red from her blood. “You’ll see why I did that soon, darling.”

Suddenly, the silver-haired women enters the room. “Pardon me, Alpha, but there is a group of children in the Room of Stars, waiting to see you.”

Jack growls, then gulps down a glass of water to cleanse his teeth. “Fine. Caina, do  _ not  _ hurt this woman, she is mine. Watch her, make sure she does not escape.” He turns and strides from the room, looking very annoyed. 

Maria gasps, everything that had just happened finally sinking in. She looks at the blood running down her arm, wondering why this had to happen to her. Of course, if an alien sociopath was going hit on anyone, it would be the Deputy Director of SHIELD.

“Are you in pain, Agent Hill?” Caina asks mockingly. “Me too. Why you? What makes you so special that the Alpha has chosen you to produce his heir? You’re not even a pure blood!”

Maria says nothing, closing her eyes and trying to forget the terrible world she’s found herself in.

“It should have been me!” Caina growls. “I’m the most logical choice. But no! ‘You’re too rash, Caina.’ I am not!”

**_The Ninth Realm, Room of Stars…._ **

Jack loses the scowl and makes himself seem more presentable before he strides into the Room of Stars.

“Ah! My children! Sorry to keep you waiting, I was in the middle of something.” Jack smiles, trying to look friendly. “Caina told me you have a question for me? How may I be of assistance my young travelers?”

“Um, hi. I’m Christy.” Christy smiles nervously. “I was wondering if you could tell me how to find my mom?”

“Of course darling! You see, you are not the first to come to my home seeking help in finding a loved one.” Jack says. “This room we are in, it shows the many stars of the galaxy, all along the walls. My pack and I use these very stars to help young souls like yourself. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must change form in order to answer your question. It will take time, so try not to interrupt if you can.”

“So you’ll help?!” Christy brightens up. “Thank you! Thank you very much!”

Jack Furr bows to the teens, then his skin ripples and he is replaced by a large, silver wolf. The wolf trots to the walls and sits, carefully studying the stars and planets painted there.

_ This is so weird, _ Jack thought.  _ I’ve never used fake stars to answer a question. Now, concentrate on the REAL stars. _

While Wolf-Jack sat studying the walls, his mind connected with the real stars out in space. He reached out, thinking of the young girl Christy, trying to find her mother.

_ No!  _ Jack’s mind exclaimed. He found her mother. The very women in the Room of Souls he had just talked too. He had known Agent Hill was married, and had a child, but didn’t know she had a daughter. Didn't know  _ this _ was her daughter.

Then, something popped up in his head, it had the same psychic readings as the girl Christy, but were different than the ones she shared with Agent Hill. Jack focused in on the readings, matching them to the readings a father and his daughter share. And the readings were approaching fast, meaning the father was too.

Christy watched nervously as the Alpha sat studying the wall. Was he going to find her mother? Would he be able to do it?

The wolf howled. The howl was answered by more howls, and twelve wolves launched into the room, transforming into humans as the came in, surrounding the young Avengers.

Jack transformed too, his face held an expression of fury. “Kill them! Take them to the lake and kill them! All of them! Starting with that one!” He pointed at Christy, then turned on his heel and stormed from the room.

“Well that went well!” Nate fumed. “Now we are going to die!”

“I’m sorry!” Christy exclaimed, looking at her friends. “I really thought we would get help.”

“Enough talk!” One guard growled, brandishing his weapon. “March!”

The twelve guards pushed the kids out of the room and herded them outside into the snow.

**_The Ninth Realm, the Snowy Woods….._ **

“Their tracks go this way.” Steve said, pointing at the snow. “We should follow them. If we go fast, maybe we can catch them.”

“Hang on.” Tony says, his voice metallic inside his helmet. “I’ve got them on my radar. But I’ve got twelve others too.”

“They natives must of found them first!” Steve exclaims, unslinging his shield. “Let’s go now, before they are hurt!”

Tony leads the way as the two Avengers tear through the woods after the kids. They stumble into a clearing by a frozen lake where an armed escort of twelve surrounds the kids. A little ways away, a smaller armed escort of seven surrounds a small band of four adults, who look surprisingly like SHIELD agents.

“Stop what you're doing right now!” Steve yells. Everyone freezes. “If you surrender your captives, we will leave you in peace!”

A silver haired woman leaves the band of seven. “No. I have orders to execute everyone here under the age of sixteen. You can’t stop what my Alpha has commanded. Continue!”

The guards begin to push the first child, Christy, towards the frozen lake. There is a hole in the ice that Steve assumes is to be used to put the kids in the water and drown them.

Christy looks towards her father as she tries to resist the guard pushing her.

Steve’s anger rises up and he throws his shield.

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**_SHIELD Headquarters in New York, New York……_ **

“Director Fury! Director Fury!” An agent shouts, running into the Director of SHIELD’s office. “Director Fury we have a probl-”

“If this is about the Captain and Stark leaving to go to space to fetch their kids, I don’t want to hear about it.” Nick Fury cuts off the agent. “I’ve had 28 phone calls to tell me that already.”

“Oh.” the agent looks rather embarrassed. “I’m glad you know about that sir, but that’s not all I came to say.”

“Oh? What else?” The Director finally looks up.

The agent glances around the room nervously before looking at Fury. “Sir, Commander Hill missed the checkpoint sir. No one’s heard from her or her crew.”

“What?” Nick sits up straight. “When was the last time she made contact?”

“About an hour out from the checkpoint, sir.” The agent says. “She mentioned a ship, but it was an unknown ship. She didn’t make contact after that.”

The Director took a moment to think about this. His Deputy Director wasn’t the type to just skip checking in, but maybe she had assigned communications to another on her crew.

“Who was her crew?” Nick asks.

“A group of Level 5s.” The agent answers. “Sarah Staton is co-pilot, a Specialist. Mark Harrison is the Engineer, a top graduate from the Science Division of the Academy. John Lemming is also a Specialist, on the crew as an assistant where needed. Then Elizabeth Cambott was Commander Hill’s political assistant to help oversee the meeting with the Asgardians. She is an Administrator, sir.” 

Nick takes a breathe. “Records?”

“Clean, sir. The agents in Space Travel And Discovery say there could have been a mechanical malfunction in the communication system. This is new technology sir, anything could happen. But sir, do you think Commander Hill will be alright without communications? What happens if she has a bre- a...uh...you know what? Her team is Level 5’s. They won't know what to do.”

The Director looks towards the agent. “She’ll be fine. It’s been nearly a year since her last incident, I’m sure she’ll be fine. You’re dismissed, agent.”

The agent nods, and turns away.

“Agent Johansson.”

Johansson turns back. “Sir?”

“Bring me Commander Hill’s medical file.” 

“Sir, I don’t have the clearance t-”

“Tell Doctor Glenn I told you to get it. Have him call me if he doubts you.” Nick interrupts, then dismisses the agent.

  
  


**_The Ninth Realm, the Frozen Lake…._ **

The shield slammed into the wolf on Christy’s left, and she took the moment of surprise to flee. Together, Christy, Nate, Jake, James, and Sarah ran towards Cap and Stark. The wolves pursued. The group of four agents went nuts, taking out wolves the best they could with their handcuffs on. Cap and Stark joined in the fray.

The silver-haired leader, Caina, tore after Christy, knocking her comrades aside to reach her. One agent noticed and lept for Caina, wrapping the cuffs on her wrists around Caina’s ankle, pulling her face-first into the snow.

“Oh you’ve done it now, Miss Perfect!” Caina climbs to her feet the best she can and aims a kick with all the strength she can muster into the agent’s ribs, knocking her sprawling into the snow, gasping for breath. Caina turns on the agent that her Alpha chose over her and kicks her in the ribs again.

“What’s the matter Agent Hill? In too much pain to stand and fight?” Caina taunts. “That’s good. Crawl away and cry, then I’ll kill you  _ and  _ your daughter.”

“Don’t you touch her.” Hill hisses, climbing to her feet. 

Caina grins evilly. “Make me. I’d enjoy killing you here and now. I was told to have you watch the murder of your daughter, but it will be more pleasurable to kill you first. Slowly and painfully.”

The two females circle each other, one wincing every now and then, the other looking like a crazed animal.

“I think I’ll drown you. Watch you suffer as your brain shuts down.” Caina says, then her skin ripples and she transforms into a beautiful female wolf.

“Works for me.” Hill says. She attacks, tackling the wolf into the snow. The roll together onto the ice, then jump to their feet. The wolf stays in place, the human slides towards the hole in the ice, just barely regaining her balance before the wolf jumps on her back and they both fall into the frigid water.

Steve knocked out one more thug/wolf before turning to Christy. “Christina, are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Dad.” She looks at the unconscious wolves and then back to her father. “I thought we were dead, wow, that was fast. You took them out pretty quick.”

“Well, some people call us the Avengers. We just so happen to be good at quickly taking care of a problem.” Tony says. “But what were you guys thinking?! Running off without telling anyone? To space?!” 

“Later, Tony.” Cap says. Stark nods and they check the kids over to make sure they are unhurt, then uncuff the agents. “Thank you for your help, agents. Let’s go get you guys home.”

“Thank you.” An agent says, taking the lead for his team. “I’m Agent Harrison by the way. Mark Harrison.”

“Wait! Mark, where’s the Commander?” One agent turns to Harrison.

“What?” Harrison looks around worriedly. “Oh no.”

Steve looks at them. “Commander? You mean Commander Hill? She was here?”

“Yes, she was our commanding officer for this mission, but I don’t know where she went.  She chased after one of our captors. The leader. The one with silver hair.” The other male agent provides with a small shrug. 

“FRIDAY says she’s in the lake, along with another life form.” Tony says, running towards the lake. Steve quickly follows.

“Wait what about us?” Nate calls.

“Stay put!” Steve and Tony say together.

  
  


Steve reached the lake first, but proceeded with caution over the ice towards the hole. There were signs of struggle under the water.

“Fighting underwater. Sure, why not?” Tony comments, standing beside his friend. “If she comes up, grab her and punch the wolf thing in the head.”

“Right.” Steve slings his shield and stands ready.

**_Meanwhile, under the surface……_ **

Maria kicked towards the surface, knowing she needed air. Her head broke the surface and she just had time to see Captain America and Iron Man standing nearby and they lunged for her, but her wolf opponent pulled her back down. Caina was doing good at conserving air. It seems that Arctic wolf mutants can hold their breath for a long time.

The freezing water was beginning to take it’s toll, and Maria knew she didn’t have much more time. She then had an idea. She swam as well as she could towards the surface, knowing Caina would follow. Maria then kicked the wolf in the chest, knocking out her breath support. Caina gulped in water, and tried to swim to the surface for air, but Maria threw her handcuffs over Caina’s head and across her throat, pulling tight and swimming down, pulling the wolf with her. It took a few minutes, 4 to be precise, for the wolf to pass out of the world of the living. 

Maria’s lungs burned. She freed herself from the wolf’s body and swam up. She kicked hard and was near the surface when her vision began to grow dim.  _ Just a little farther. _

She didn’t break the surface before her vision went completely dark. She wasn’t quite unconscious yet, but she was almost there. She was pulled from the water and heard people yelling her name, but the voices were lost in a haze. Eventually she gave into total darkness and lost all awareness.


	8. Chapter 8

“She’s not breathing!” Steve exclaimed after checking her pulse. He began to panic as his mind told him that the worst had come. His rational thinking left him and he sat in shock. “What do I do?”

Tony allowed his metal suit to fold down to his waist. “Move out of the way, and don’t stop me. F.R.I.D.A.Y ?” 

“Right boss.” The AI system responded, then proceeded to give him updates as Tony began CPR, a skill Steve didn’t know Tony had.

It was a success and the fallen agent was revived. She gave great racking coughs and Steve helped her to her hands and knees where she continued to cough up water, then proceeded to throw up.

“Oh god! You’re alive!” Steve sighed in relief as Maria collapsed against him, exhausted and panting.

Maria shivered but managed a weak smile. “I…..I’m...okay.”

Steve held her close. “No, no, no. Don’t talk. Oh god you're freezing. Tony?”

“Yeah that tends to happen after fighting in cold water without the proper gear.” Tony looked down at the sopping wet agent. “Agent Hill, you better get indoors before your freeze to death.”

“It’s commander to you.” Harrison snaps at him, he and the rest of the gang (kids included) had come down to investigate. “But he is right. Hey, what happened to your arm?”

Maria looked at where he was pointing, but then shook her head, too tired to answer.

“We better take you home, and fast.” Steve shrugs off his coat and drapes it around Maria’s shoulders to help keep some of her remaining body heat in, then scoops her up into his arms.

“Captain….. it’s...alright.” Commander Hill protests. “I can….walk.”

Everyone looked at her as though she had just claimed to be able to walk backwards through the clouds and sneeze fuzzy pandas at will.

“I’m sorry,” Tony shook his head. “Did you say you could walk on your own? I don’t know what world you live in  _ Commander _ Hill, but someone who’s just begun breathing again, cannot ju st get up and walk away. Especially one who is in danger of getting hypothermia. Captain, if you please, lead the way to the jet.”

“Certainly.” Steve began to walk towards the jet at a faster pace than what would be considered normal, the rest of the party trailing behind him. Once on the jet, Tony powered up and began the flight home, Jake sitting in the co-pilot’s chair, possibly having a talk with his father.

“So,” Nate said, trying to break the awkward silence between the remaining kids, who had huddled up away from the agents. “That was fun huh?”

“What universe do you live in?” James asks, giving him a confused look. “We just got attacked by transforming wolves, and busted by our parents for traveling to outer space on our own for a self-assigned errand. What part of that was fun?”

Nate gives him a minute and smiles.

“Oh.” James realizes the point Nate made. “Wow. You guys, we really did it. We went somewhere on our own, planned it on our own and we went to space. To _ space _ ! I guess it was fun.”

.

“Yeah I suppose.” Christy nods in agreement. “I want to know why there were SHIELD agents here though.”

“Oh!” Sarah smiles. “That was the Party of Treaties. Every few years, a group of SHIELD agents visit Asgard to discuss the Treaty of Peace they made with us and how the galaxy is and all of that. My guess is that Jackfurr, kidnapped them, possibly in hopes of information about the Avengers.”

“Why does everyone care about the Avengers so much?” Nate asks sarcastically. “I mean for once could someone care about the orphans of the world?”

James smiles, before shaking his head. “Dude, that’s terrible.”

  
  


Captain America had taken Commander Hill and helped dry her off and find dry clothes. (SHIELD issue of course)

“Thanks, Captain.” She says, sitting on the counter in the medical bay where the Captain had brought her.

“Maria,” He looks at her. “You can drop the cover. No one is here to see us.”

She looks away, her eyes on the ground. She is shaking slightly. Steve walks over and wraps his arms around her shoulders, pulling her close.

“I missed you.” He said calmly. “We all did. But mostly me.”

“I’m sorry,” She answers quietly, feeling very much like a guilty child. “I-I didn’t mean to cause trouble, I-I just was thinking about Christina and I didn’t want to be the cause of her-”

Steve looks at her sternly. “No. Don’t apologize. You made the right choice. No one could have guessed what was going to happen.”

Maria said nothing for a minute, but then looks at Steve. “Do you think she remembers me?”

“Doubtful.” Steve smiles a little. “But she’ll know you when she gets a good look at you. Let’s look at your arm. What gave you this cut?”

He pulls her arm gently towards him and cleans out the cut before wrapping it in a small bandage.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” She says, shuddering at the memory. “I’ll tell you later. Maybe.”

Cap gives her a concerned look, but doesn’t pry. “Alright.”

Maria slides off the counter leans on Steve, still shaking. “Tell me nothing else horrible is going to happen today.”

“I can’t make any promises, but nothing else horrible will happen to you today.” Steve says. He kisses her forehead before saying, “I’ll protect you.”

Maria closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. “I want to see her.”

“I don’t blame you. But be warned, it might take her a minute to adjust.”

“I think I’ll be alright.”

Steve grins and leds her out into the main part of the ship.

  
  


“Christy.”

Christy looked over to where her father was walking towards her, supporting Commander Hill. The SHIELD agents stood and went to greet their Commander, Harrison taking over supporting her so Cap could see his daughter.

She sighed as he came towards her, knowing she would be in trouble. “Hey, Dad. Look, I wanted to say I’m sor-”

“You should be.” Captain said. “But we can talk about that later. There’s something we need to discuss.”

“Okay?” Christy wasn’t sure what to expect.

“You came all the way out here to try and find your mother right?”

Christy hesitated. “Um….well...yes.”

“Well you get you wish.” Steve smiles. “I’ve wanted you to meet her for a very long time. And now you finally can. Maria?”

Commander Hill turns toward them and walks over to Christy carefully. She stops in front of her, tears in her eyes. “Oh my god, Christiana, you’re all grown up. You’re beautiful.”

Christy’s jaw drops. She looks from the Commander, to her father, then back again. 

“Y-you’re my mother?”

Maria smiles and nods. “I’m sorry I wasn’t around, I wanted to be. I’ll explain everything I promise, but-” She breaks off her own sentence and pulls Christy into a hug, tears running down her cheeks.

Christy wasn’t sure what to think. It seemed to good to be true. Was the legendary Commander Maria Hill really her mother? It made sense then, the way her father reacted when he thought she had drowned, but Christy didn’t think of that then. 

Standing there with a woman Christy knew only from SHIELD stories, Christy just felt it was right. That she was right where she should be, in her mother’s arms. 

Christy slowly hugged her back.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Avenger’s Facility, Upstate New York, the Director’s Office……_ **

  
  


“WHAT THE HELL??!! Just what the hell were you thinking! Annamarie Hill, I have every intention to fire you RIGHT NOW!!!! And I would if I didn’t need you so much! Explain yourself!”

Maria waited until the Director had sat down before answering. “Sir, with all do respect, I go by Maria. Whenever you call me Annamarie, I look over and expect to see my father yelling at me, a memory I do not wish to relive.”

Nick Fury grumbled something dark.

“As for my explanation, none is needed.” Maria’s soldier stance never wavered as she straight out told her boss no. “If you read my report, which I can assume you have since I’m standing here, then you know what happened. Now, if you’ll excuse me, my husband is waiting.”

She turned on her heel and marched to the door, knowing that if anyone else was to march out on Nick Fury, they wouldn’t have a job for much longer. She smiled to herself.

“Maria.”

She turned back, her hopes that he would have forgotten gone. “Sir?”

Nick pulls a file off of his lap and closes it so she can see the front. A blue SHIELD emblem with a rod of Asclepius inside it is on the front along with the red classified stamp. Along the bottom edge, reads her name.  _ Annamarie Hill _ . It was her medical file.

Maria sighs, walks forward and sits down across from him. “I told you last time, digging into my records will not get you anywhere.”

Nick just raises an eyebrow.

“But,” She continues. “My medical records were a good idea. Lot of stuff that happened did have to do with a medical side of things. But still, I buried all of that. I don’t want people to know.”

“Maria, I told when I recruited you that we would keep you safe. Do you not believe me?”

Maria looked away, then met his gaze again. “You didn’t live with him. If I go and bring all that back up to the surface for you, he’ll find me. He’s been looking for me every since I ran away.”

“Alright.” Nick leans back in his chair. “But if you change your mind, I would really like to know what he’s up too.”

Maria stood up and walked out. Under her breath she whispered: “Me too, Nick. Me too.”

  
  


Steve stood up when Maria walked out. “How’d it go?”

“It sucked.” She answered honestly. “He wants me to go recreate Anna Hill.”

“You make it sound like she’s dead.” Steve jokes softly.

Maria looks at him seriously. “She is dead.”

“No she’s not. She’s right,” He pauses, kisses her, then continues. “Here. She just needs a little help coming out of her shell.”

“Shut up.” She says playfully and walks away. “I’m going to see Christina. Feel free to join us. Maybe we can look like a normal family for a few seconds before the world blows up.”

Steve laughs and follows her. “Maybe so.”

**_Rogers’ Apartment, Avengers Facility, Upstate New York……._ **

“Remind me why I agreed to this?” Maria asks helplessly as she looks down at her cards, which were all yellow.

“I wanted to play.” Christy smiles and puts down a wild card. “The color is green.”

Maria looks back and her cards, then draws one from the deck, which, shocker, was a yellow card. “I hate you.”

Christy grins, then plays another card, a green five. Maria puts down a yellow five, finally being able to play a card. Christy puts down another green five. Maria was out of fives, and had no green, so she drew a card.

“I swear! Did you even shuffle these!?” Maria exclaims angrily as she draws another yellow card.

Christina laughs so hard she was in tears. “Oh Sarah was right! You all do hate  _ Uno _ !”

“I quit!” Maria throws down her cards. “This is a stupid game that deserves to die!”

Christy laughs harder.

“Oh you can laugh now sweetheart!” Maria exclaims. “Remember, I am still your mother and a master in the art of mental torture.”

Christy wipes the tears from her eyes as she tries to look serious. “I love you, Mom.”

Maria rolls her eyes. “You too. Now clean this up.”

“I want to check something though.” Christy turns over the next card, then the next. She turns over eight cards before she finally gets another one that isn’t yellow. She looks at the cards, then back to her mom, then they were both in tears as the laughed. There wasn’t really anything funny, it was just one of those shared moments with close family. 

They had finally pulled themselves together when Maria’s phone rang. She fished it out of her pocket and stood up, putting the phone to her ear.

“Hello?”

The voice on the other side caused her face to go pale, then she darkened her eyes and touched the wall as she spoke. “How did you get this number?”

A few swipes and keystrokes on the wall-turned-computer and Christy saw that her mother was tracking the call.

“What do you want?” Maria asked angrily. The answer made her snort. “Yes because that makes sense.”

The voice continued on the other end, but Christy couldn’t hear what it was saying.

“Burn in hell.” Maria exclaimed. “Good-bye.”

She hung up and threw the phone to the ground. Then she sat down and was in tears.

“Mom?” Christy asked, concerned. “Are you okay?”

“Get your father.” Maria says without looking up. 

**_Conference Room, Avengers Facility, Upstate New York……._ **

“Dad!Dad!” Christy barged into the conference room where the Avengers were hosting a meeting.

Steve turns to look at her. “What is it?”

“It’s Mom! She got a phone call then was on the ground crying! She told me to come get you! Is she alright? What’s going on?” Christy relayed, taking no time to breathe.

Cap wasted no time in disbanding the meeting and rushing back to the apartment. He raced inside. “Maria?”

No answer. He looked at Christy, and they both began to search. Steve went into the room he shared with Maria, and took a step back. 

There was a wolf on the bed. A white-grey, Arctic wolf. He couldn’t believe it.

It must have sensed his presence because it opened its eyes and yawned. The eyes were a deep, icy, space blue. Steve looked it over. The wolf had a white bandage tied around its front left leg. Something about the eyes, and the bandage looked familiar…..

“Maria?” Steve asked in disbelief. The wolf rolled off the bed and trotted over, sniffing experimentally, then nudged Steve’s hand barked happily.

“Oh god.” Steve said. “This looks bad.”

The wolf howled in agreement.

**_To be continued……….._ **

  
  



End file.
